$-4xy + 4y - 8z + 6 = -6y - 4z - 4$ Solve for $x$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-4xy + 4y - 8z + {6} = -6y - 4z - {4}$ $-4xy + 4y - 8z = -6y - 4z - {10}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $-4xy + 4y - {8z} = -6y - {4z} - 10$ $-4xy + 4y = -6y + {4z} - 10$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $-4xy + {4y} = -{6y} + 4z - 10$ $-4xy = -{10y} + 4z - 10$ Isolate $x$ $-{4}x{y} = -10y + 4z - 10$ $x = \dfrac{ -10y + 4z - 10 }{ -{4y} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ Divide by the common factor and swap signs so the denominator isn't negative. $x = \dfrac{ {5}y - {2}z + {5} }{ {2y} }$